Lorenzo Martin Jr.
, |occupation= Vigilante Mercenary Assassin for (Formerly) |affiliation= (Formerly) the Outsiders |entrance exam= |quirk apprehension= |debut= |voice= }} Lorenzo Martin Jr. (ロレンツォマーティンジュニア, Rorentsuo Mātin Junia) known as Lorenzo "Enzo" Volpe (ロレンツォエンツォボルペ, Rorentsuo "Entsuo" Borupe) is an outlaw and a freelance mercenary who operates within the United States. Enzo is the son of the infamous super-powered circus owner Lorenzo Martin Sr. and the retired Bulgarian actress Ekaterina Nikolova; Enzo was conceived in a dark alley while his parents apparently "got too lost in their moment of passion". After having his career cut short due to her drug addiction, Ekaterina and Lorenzo Martin Sr. would start having several arguments which would lead to them terminating their relationship and Ekaterina giving birth to Enzo without Lorenzo Sr.'s knowledge. Soon enough, Lorenzo Sr. would learn of this through his friends and would invite Ekaterina and his son Enzo to stay with him; while Enzo finally got a home, his parents fought on a daily basis and Lorenzo began engaging in petty crimes to make the ends meet due to the circus being shut down. Lorenzo Sr. would eventually be apprehended by the police after being framed for murder of a , which would put his mother in a state of depression and make her heroin addiction worse. Unable to support themselves, Enzo took to juggling baseballs and fruits on street for pennies against his mother's wishes. This would cause him to discover his natural knack for showmanship and entertainment. Enzo would eventually start working for another underground illegal super-powered circus as an aerialist, acrobat and fight initiator, however, a certain gentleman by the name of Henrik Durand would take interest in Lorenzo's natural skill-set and the ability to . Later that year, Henrik would approach Lorenzo with a job offer after the supposed death of his mother due to drug overdose; which Enzo would accept in order to both earn his bread and find a new purpose in life. Enzo would eventually finish his training under and attain the rank of Raptor (猛禽, Mōkin); becoming an assassin for the organization as he tackled criminals and corrupt political figures in order to "rinse the city clean". He is the founding member of the rebellious anti-establishment organization known as the along with Ngine and Wilhelmina Amsberg. Enzo is also the successor of a certain assassin who he shares a strange relationship which borders on professional antagonism and mutual attraction. Appearance Personality Synopsis A Streetcar Named Desire Mockingbird Outsiders Night of the Living Dead Abilities Quirk Enhancements Fighting Prowess with a single punch.]] Equipment Raptor Garb (猛禽の衣装, Mōkin no Ishō) (Formerly) : During his time as a Raptor, Lorenzo wore a rather unique garb that consisted of a mesh-undershirt, trench coat, a hooded cloak, combat boots, army-like pants and armored-gloves along with a face-plate like mask to protect his identity. The grab would also make it easy for him to house his tools such as his grapnel line, resolza and throwing knives. *'Face-Plate': Lorenzo like every other Raptor wore a mask, which was seemingly featureless at least appearance-wise. The mask is purely ceremonial and does not play a specific role though it was mentioned to be made of ceramics instead of the standard aluminium face plate. It seems that it is worn for the purposes of intimidation and identity concealment. *'Armored Gloves': Enzo's armored gloves were meant to prevent small knives and throwing knives from piercing or cutting into/off his fingers and forearms. They also seem to have a bit of padding to lighten impact blows from punches and kicks. *'Assorted Tools': Lorenzo had various tools and weapons at his disposal that were provided by the Consilium est Voltur to carry out his missions and successfully finish off his target(s). **'Katar': Lorenzo used a katar or a push dagger as his favored choice of weapon to fight in close-quarters, due to its nature of being an extension to his knuckles. Although, he has also used it to kill his target(s) but he seems to prefer finishing the job with batrachotoxin or his throwing knives. **'Chlorotoxin': Lorenzo used to carry a vile of chlorotoxin that he would either inject his victim with syringes or would coat his throwing knives in, to cause paralysis in his target(s). **'Batrachotoxin': Batrachotoxin is an extremely potent cardiotoxic and neurotoxic steroidal alkaloid that was utilized by Lorenzo to finish off his victims. It can cause neuro-muscular paralysis and induce heart-attacks. **'Resolza': The Resolza is Lorenzo's primarily tool and is a folding utility knife. It has been both used as a tool to facilitate climbing along with his grapnel and as a fighting knife. He also used it to cut off the rope around his foot to prevent himself from being re-captured by the Consilium during his escape. **'Throwing Knives': Lorenzo utilized professional grade throwing knives, either by themselves or dipped in chlorotoxin to carry out his missions. They were particularly known for their aerodynamic design at the time. **'Grapnel Line': The grapnel line was a standard grapnel device with a hooked metallic end used by the Raptors, to climb tall buildings and scale walls. **'Smoke Bombs': Enzo like many high-ranking Raptors had access to spherical bombs that when thrown, upon impact, would release thick black smoke to either disorient an enemy or create an opening for a speedy escape. Osprey Suit .v1 (鶚の鎧・版一, Misago no Yoroi: Han Ichi): After escaping from the clutches of the and moving to as a crime fighter and vigilante, Lorenzo revamped his identity as the Osprey and went on to create the first Osprey suit; something he will continue to use until the formation of the . His initial suit, now known as Osprey Suit .v1, consisted of a neoprene one piece body suit, sleeveless hoodie that he wore on top of his body armor, nitrile gloves lined with vectran, forearm and shin guards, cargo pants, trench boots, holsters for his weapons strapped to the outfit and a domino mask. *'Domino Mask': Lorenzo wore a domino mask that was held in place by , with the main purpose of identity concealment. This mask also featured special plastic-esque lenses that would protect his eyes from dust particles, ocular irritants (eg: pepper spray) and intense lights. By the time he met up with Quicksilver, he had modified his domino mask by fitting them with micro-circuitry which added on features like image enhancement and thermal imaging; both allowing him to scan his environment and observe people at night or in dark/dimly-lit areas. Image enhancement granted Enzo's lenses the capability to collect all the available light in the area, including infrared or ultraviolet light, and amplify it; thus allowing him to see in the dark. While thermal was mainly utilized by him to see through fog or smoke, as he could perceive the heat signatures given off by people and machinery. *'Gloves': The gloves were specially made nitrile gloves that were lined with vectran, thus giving them incredible grip and increasing their cut-resistance. It also provides low degree of puncture protection from small objects and is vaguely high thermal stability. *'Bodysuit': The body suit was made of neoprene and is known as "sharkskin" because of its textured surface and less bolstered outer surface. This made the bodysuit more abrasion resistant and increased its resistance against wear and tear. If the body armor is ditched, it could also be used as a wetsuit. *'Body Armor': The body armor was identified as a Level 3E. v.1.0.6 and was known to offer protection against LRN bullets shot by .22 long riffle, 9 mm FMJ RN bullets, .357 SIG FMJ bullets and .44 Magnum SJHP bullets at a velocity of 436 m/s. It also provided protection against most handgun threats. This body armor was known for being a soft-armor and was mainly for providing protection against small firearms. It could just about protect Lorenzo's torso and crotch from every handgun, though, he could still be knocked back by the force. It was also effective at blocking throwing knives, as was seen during his fight with Bayonet, however, it could still be cut through by sharpened knives and pierced by swords with sufficient force. Howbeit, it did provide some cushioning against physical blow from enemies due to its padding. The armor was known for its light-weight and thus does not hold up against riffles or armor piercing bullets. This armor-layer was concealed by half-sleeved hoodie, as it was wore below it but above his neoprene bodysuit. *'Protective Guards': The suit also featured protective guards on both his knees, shins and forearms. It was made a of lightweight, impact absorbing foam and was reinforced by carbon fiber, making it ideal for absorbing blows from enemies and for blocking attacks for small knives and other similarly sharp objects. *'Holsters': **'Throwing Knives': **'Tantō': **'Sauer Pistol': **'Trooper Revolver': **'Tear Gas Grenade': *'Boots': **'Dazer laser baton': Osprey Suit .v2 (鶚の鎧・版二, Misago no Yoroi: Han Ni): *'Osprey Helmet': **'Voice Synthesizer': **'Filter/Rebreather': **'Domino Mask': *'Gauntlet': **'Electromagnetic Glider Wing Blades': ***'EMP Function': **'Remote Detonator': **'Grapnel Launcher': **'Wrist-Mounted Laser': *'Body Armor': **'Reinforced-Chest Piece': ***'Taser-Function: *'Combat Boots': **'Shoe Knife': **'M84 Grenade': *'Assorted Weapons': **'Modified Dual-Pistols': **'Instant Sticky Foam': **'M3 trench knife': **'Smoke Bombs': **'Anti-tank mine': '''Stealth Suit' (隠すの衣装, Kakusu no Ishō): *'Fire Retardant & Waterproofing': *'Camouflage Mode': *'Anti-Sonic Mode': *'Ghost Mode/Intangibility': *'Assorted Weapons': **'Sonic Mine': **'Wrist-Mounted Dart Launcher': **'Anti-Metal Blades': Trivia Quotes Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassin Category:Vigilantes Category:Males Category:Neutral